mappernationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Central Carolina
The Kingdom of Central Carolina is an absolute monarchy located near the border of North and South Carolina. History Sometime in November, 2017, the micronation of Ashebournia was founded. It was a weak, unindustrialized micronation with a population of 4. The nation included the leader’s bedroom, and his bedroom closet. 50 Minute War In early 2018, Ashebournia declared war on his brother, who was also weak and unarmed. They eventually surrendered, and Ashebournia annexed the closet of the king’s brother’s bedroom. This event was known as the 50 minute war. In the start of the war, Ashebournia sent 2 soldiers. One soldier was offense (himself), who was armed with 2 Nerf pistols and his fists, and the other was defense, guarding his bedroom (an stuffed animal plushie). The rest of the house let the king’s brother pass through their land, which let his brother to retreat into areas outside of his room. This also gave Ashebournia an advantage however, they had more room to look around and attack. This didn’t mean his brother didn’t fight back. His brother, who was armed with only one small Nerf pistol, fought intensely against Ashebournia, hiding in places and ambushing Ashebournian soldiers. Eventually, however, Ashebournia pushed the king’s brother back into his room, where he eventually got bored and surrendered. The treaty of Ashebournia stated that Ashebournia would annex the closet of the king’s brother, and that the king’s brother would give up half of his weapons. Casualties Ashebournia: 1 twisted ankle, 3 bruises, one airsoft bullet shot to the eye - Total of 4 injuries. King’s Brother: 15 hits by pillow, 1 shot to eye - total of 16 injuries. Modern Era The modern Era shows everything after the 20 minute war. This includes the invasion of Samia, the newly-formed nation from Ashebournia’s king’s brother, the battle of the bathroom, and the renaming to the Kingdom of Central Carolina. Population boom In 2018, Ashebournia had a huge population boom, going from 4 to 9 citizens in just a day. The census had included all people and stuffed animals in the nation, which is what made it jump to 9 nearly instantly. Renaming of the Nation On July 18th, 2019, Ashebournia officially renamed itself to the Kingdom of Central Carolina, due to an improper and revealing name. This name change was under the influence of Wisea, an ally of Central Carolina. 4 Minute War The 4 minute war was an invasion of the closest bathroom, and the micronation of Samia, the bedroom of the king’s brother. In the first minute, Central Carolina set out to invade the bathroom, which is where the first battle took place. There were no casualties or injuries in this battle. The bathroom was easily taken due to no defense or resistance whatsoever. the next battle came when Central Carolina invaded the hallway leading to Samia, as well as Samia itself. The battle of Samia did have one injury to Central Carolina; one stubbed toe. Eventually though, Central Carolina conquered Samia. The treaty of Samia states: “Central Carolina shall annex the bathroom as well as the Republic of Samia. Samia, however, will gain autonomy and can have it’s own minor government”. The war ended about 4 minutes after the start of it. Military and Manpower Currently, the Central Carolinian military comprises of 2 Nerf pistols, a crossbow, a flashlight for strobing, physical attack like fists, multiple pillows for attack and defense, multiple rockets (though only one is usable), multiple pens and sharp writing utensils, and throwing objects like erasers and rocks. Central Carolina also has simple defensive measures such as doors. It is unlikely Central Carolina would use all of these unless there was a very major war where these would be necessary for victory.